


The Giveaway

by vagrancing



Series: la familia [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Sibling Love, Siblings, Weddings, ryohei's no siscon he just has a lot of feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrancing/pseuds/vagrancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada's shaking in his boots, Kyoko is radiant, Ryohei is a sobbing mess, and Hana still isn't sure they're all entirely sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giveaway

"Are you _sure_ you're going to let her do this?"

Hana's only half-joking as she straightens his tie, Ryohei knows, but he grins anyway.  Before he gets a chance to reply properly, it's Time, and he makes do with a hasty smooch before sprinting to take his place.  There's excited murmuring from the gatherers as they all take their seats.  

Today, much to his surprise, Ryohei's place is not just amongst the groomsmen - he's the Best Man.  Octopus-features still looks extremely sour about it (but what else is new with his face), and he'll bet that even affable Yamamoto was a little confused by the arrangement at first, but Ryohei thinks he's figured it out.  Sawada's nervous, but deeply considerate: from here Ryohei's either silently affirming as his father gives the bride away, or he's best situated to stop the whole thing if he thinks it's wrong. 

(He thinks Sawada's in for a few surprises if he believes that Kyoko would calmly accept even her brother's intervention today, but doesn't tell him so.  Why ruin the fun?)

Everyone in the church is hushed and expectant.  Ryohei can't help but grin at the at the groom's extremely apparent anxiety and reaches out to punch him reassuringly in the shoulder.  Sawada turns to him - almost green now, poor guy - and, well, it's amazing how much they can communicate with on shared glance.   _You're really going to let me do this?_ Sawada's eyes ask, as if he's still worried Ryohei doesn't approve. 

Ryohei looks back at him, his own eyes bright with affirmation.  They've spent years together - all of them have - and he's learned the measure of this man.  Sawada Tsunayoshi has saved his life more than once; Ryohei would die for him without hesitation.  Vongola X has given him a life's purpose few are honoured enough to receive, and even in the darkest times he is grateful for it.  This is the man who turned weakness into strength, who uses the shadows of the underworld to spread light and righteousness.  Ryohei's long since reconciled that it's Sawada's very cowardice which makes him brave, and he respects it immensely. 

He beams, all this thought and emotion condensed into that sunny smile.  Then the wedding march plays, Sawada looks like he's about to pass out again (how extremely embarrassing would _that_ be?!), and they get their first glimpse of the bride.  Ryohei promptly finds himself crying. 

Of course she looks stunning.  Kyoko's an attractive girl, but more than a pleasing arrangement of features she possesses an inner radiance that brightens all she touches.  While she's certainly not as flashy as her older brother there's that same distinct Sun quality to her light, like a beam of purest sunshine through a thunderstorm, healing and revitalising.  Today she shines extra-bright, stunning in a simple, elegant gown, hand resting lightly on their proud father's arm, eyes locked firmly on the prize.  She is beauty and grace incarnate.  

Ryohei's still crying, silent tears coursing down his cheeks.  At Kyoko's elbow his own wife looks at him, concerned, but he's still beaming fit to burst.  It's no secret how close the siblings are - Ryohei's loved his baby sister since the first time he held her, tiny and red-faced and bawling until his arms wrapped around her gingerly.  He remembers the first time she smiled for him, and the way it made his world light up like a supernova of simple joy.  He remembers the first time she cried for him, and how he's never forgotten that shadow.  He's endured the taunts of _Sis-con, sis-con!_ from idiots who couldn't understand - to love Kyoko is to love yourself.  She's an avatar of all things good and pure in the world, and every day Ryohei thanks his lucky stars for putting such happiness in his life.  He knows Sawada does the same.  He wouldn't give her up otherwise. 

Kyoko pries her smile from her betrothed and gives it back go Ryohei for a moment.  His eyes flood, overcome by emotion; he bows his head and listens to the ceremony.  Sawada's voice only cracks three times.  Then they exchange their rings and finally kiss. Ryohei's the first (and definitely the loudest) to cheer his approval, even if his face is still dripping. 

If the mark of a man is how he overcomes his flaws, then surely the mark of a _great_ man is the ability to turn his flaws into strengths, his weaknesses to advantages.  Ryohei has no doubts that Sawada is an extremely great man.  And that's all it comes down to, really: you just can't find a better guy than No-Good Tsuna. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT THE SASAGAWA FEELINGS OKAY. And Ryohei. But _siblings_


End file.
